User talk:Bopdog111
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Velasco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ellis99 (talk) 01:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Moving If you move the page again, you will be blocked. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Why do you keep moving it? Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, it has been referred to as Nimzo in other game, e.g. Dragon Quest IX and in other things. That is why it is called Nimzo, the title is only in Dragon Quest V (also, please sign your messages too). Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:53, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm the Bureaucrat of the wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::A Bureaucrat has rights which normal users don't, such as deleting pages, images etc., block users and a few other powers that normal users don't. They can access other areas that normal users can't too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:00, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Fine, I will. 15:05, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've used your image on your user page for Shadroth's page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:10, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Oh, do you not know how to put an image on page? For page that use Template:Character, do and for Template:MonsterInfo, do (name of image).png. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::There are also userboxes too, look, Category:Userboxes. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Yep. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::It's a redlink so the image doesn't exist as I deleted the image due it being a picture of Harry being younger, check out here, Harry. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:23, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::It's was a pic of Harry but younger. 15:26, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'll re-upload it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've just checked and it is Harry. Not all characters from the games have artwork and Kendrick is one of them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It isn't him, it's Harry. Look at Harry's page and it has the same piece you were uploading on it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Not really since other character have artwork of when they were younger. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC) What? Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:40, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll restore the image and I'll put it on the page. I think that will end out argument (I hope)... Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I hope we can work together in the future... Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I think you've done a great job a creating the page. You have some talent when it comes to creating page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Image I deleted it as it is too small an needs to be a lot bigger. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:31, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :That one is also too small. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Images Only artwork is allowed there. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:30, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Well, they don't conform to the wiki's standards. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:33, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::They will be uploaded differently by me in the future under different names and better quality. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I would prefer for you to write biographies of characters instead as you are pretty good at them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::You could start off by writing Nevan's biography under the header VI. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I am. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I've looked before and I can't find the artworks of the monsters. What you found where sprites from games. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Question Unfortunately, I don't. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Kendrick The small child of what you think is Kendrick is Harry. The evidence is here, http://www.dragonquesthq.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=169947246 and if you ask this user, here, she'll confirm that it isn't Kendrick. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:43, February 12, 2016 (UTC)